


I Found Peace In Your Violence

by KidWestHope16



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crime analyst Velma, Dadzawa, GOD SHAGGY, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Shape shifter Scooby, Strong Daphne, The Scooby Gang are vigilantes, Trap master Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Based off my tumblr post. Might continue, might not.For now just an outline and snippets.Crack crossover
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Nedzu & Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo
Kudos: 24





	I Found Peace In Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric: silence- Marshmello ft Khalid

  * Daphne has a strength quirk, very versatile with it for being so young.
  * Fred has a quirk that helps him build rube goldberg machine like traps out of scraps with the added power of keeping them trapped there.
  * Velma is naturally smart, her quirk has to deal with being able to analyze crime scenes and be able to accurately figure out the perpetrators of the crime. Kinda like... having her own lab in her mind.
  * Scooby is a dog with a quirk that gives him human intelligence but its mostly disguises that is the main part of his quirk as he comes from a long line of quirk dogs.
  * Scooby's family has always had pups to match the number of members on Shaggy's family so they are always paired up.
  * Shaggy- I'm sure you will all see this coming. Has op quirk of being a god.
  * God Shaggy.
  * But he's too cowardly to use his quirk.
  * Aside from one time
  * Nedzu takes all these kids in when they get in trouble with the law for vigilantism one too many times even though shaggy never actually used his quirk.
  * And for some reason everyone thinks his quirk is either shape-shifting or something to do with food
  * Aizawa also gets in on looking after these kids.
  * They used to live in America but were quirk trafficked when they were young and they all managed to escaped when Shaggy used his quirk to escape and then set everyone else free.
  * He hasn't used his quirk since. Not after seeing the crater he left behind in the quirk trafficking area. They don't know Japanese but learn while on the run.



Ages:

Shaggy and Fred- 16

Daphne- 15

Velma- 14 going on fifteen

Scooby- same age as Shaggy and same maturity even if dog are supposed to age faster than humans. 

When they were first taken, they were as follows:

6- Shaggy, Scooby, Fred

5- Daphne, Velma; just turned five.

Daphne has kaleidoscope shifting eyes because i love all the colors her end up with each new incarnation. 

Shaggy has hazel eyes. 

Fred has grey eyes.

Velma has amber eyes.

Scooby has brown eyes that appear black but in the light can be seen as brown.

  * They lived a transient life on the run, Velma schooled them all whenever she found thrown out textbooks
  * Shaggy was very good at finding food, cooking and making the food last them for awhile
  * Scooby would sniff our danger almost as well as food
  * Daphne was very good at hustling
  * She has been able to pick up many skills over the years to supplement their limited money
  * Fred has been able to make plans for just about every situation amd have them all work which is what keeps them safe
  * And while they live their life, they step in from the shadows and take down villains
  * Or they help people in need
  * All while using their quirks, though they didn't know it was illegal to use their quirks in the beginning 
  * They continue to use them when they found out
  * The first person assigned to their case was Eraserhead as they personally met when the kids were young
  * He warned them off of using their quirks the first time but their limited understanding of Japanese made sure the message did not get through
  * They still solve mysteries in their spare time
  * And they have their own hero group name of mystery inc
  * But they seldom go as a whole group when meeting people that want to use their services
  * Mostly Shaggy and Scooby go as the front men cause they are very good at running away and disguising themselves so they don't get caught
  * By the time they are caught, its because Nedzu set a trap for them and Fred wasn't able to get them out
  * Though he did trap several heroes
  * Humiliation for thise heroes getting caught by a 16 y.o. vigilante 
  * Precanon
  * Like when Nejire, Mirio and Amajiki are first years
  * Mystery inc is basically the Fab 5



  


* * *

  


Nedzu glanced down at the four- five teenagers. They were huddled together, the tallest blond and the shortest red head were kept in the middle of the group with their canine companion being near strangled. 

"I assume you know why I'm here." He starts, the shorter blond glances at the others for a moment before taking the lead and squaring his shoulders. 

"You took am interest in our case and want us to test your school." He has a hard look in his grey eyes that speak of all the hardships they've endured.

"While that is true, I also have an interest in figuring out just how you ended up so far from home." Nedzu pauses to see their stances stiffen. "I know you work quirk trafficked here, but for what purpose I am unsure as the ring that brought you here is no longer operating." Not a hint of guilt.

Just hard stares as they present a united from.

Nedzu remembers the report as if he just read it yesterday.

The destruction left behind.

The bodies.

The countless victims that has been spared and saved from such retribution.

The kids described.

The overwhelming feeling of judgement that found you wanting before sparing you and setting you free.

The quirk never seen before since then or even after. 

The four- five children that were the only ones to have taken from outside of Japan.

The mysterious fact that there were no missing children reports for them.

The unmistakable fact that these individual quirks, while seemingly inconsequential, proved to be the best formation of a possible hero group with a range of quirks that left endless possibilities in the hands of the correct person.

"Your illegal use of your quirks will be overlooked should you choose to attend UA and work alongside the pro heroes." He states, the canine companion looks at him skeptically.

"Rhy?" He says, paws bandaged from the burns Endeavor had given him as he ran.

"Scooby's right," the appointed leader says as he shifts a little to hide the others behind him. "Why now?" His eyes stray towards Aizawa who has yet to say a word from his perch on Nedzu's desk.

"You were quite hard to find." His eyes stray to the blond with the shape-shifting quirk. Said boy twitches with a starled squeak.

"Jinkies." Mutters the glasses wearing red head as she hugs the boy closer.

"It wasn't just Shaggy's fault that we slipped under your radar. Heroes are so blind sometimes!" The red head with the strength augmented quirk practically spits, her eyes shifting from a moody green to a vitriolic purple.

"While that may be true young lady, that doesn't excuse your ability to go completely unnoticed." The five teens share a look, a conversation without any words and he wonders just how much of this is a result of circumstances or if this is just how deep their bond goes.

"We-" the boy in charge starts. "They-" he makes several more false starts, visibly struggling. 

"Like we've tried asking for help and like, no one ever listened." The taller blond says simply.

"Reah! Rits rike, rhey risten rhen rorget." The canine continues on and Nedzu finally feels all the pieces fall into place.

All this time.

Everyone's memory problems about these teenagers, the trails that lead to dead end after dead end and the fact that there were no missing children's reports anywhere around the globe, finally made sense.

Someone had taken the time and effort to erase them.

To make them so forgettable that the moment the kids left their sight, they would be like a distant yet hazy memory.

"So that's why i don't remember any of you." Aizawa mutters into his scarf. Nedzu can recall Aizawa's puzzlement over the case he'd been assigned. It was what had inevitably drew Nedzu's attention.

After all, he'd never known Eraserhead to show mercy to people breaking the rules. 

"So it is just as we suspected." The smaller redhead says glumly as she removes her glasses.

"Like, I wish i could help us, but..." several moments pass as the teens discuss among themselves something all the while reassuring the taller blond that all was well.

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


  


"How long do you think we can keep Shaggy's quirk a secret?" Fred signs as they study from the textbooks that Principal Nedzu had given them to catch up to their grade levels.

"Probably forever." Velma states as she sorts through their schedules to see how long it will take them to meet the goal set out for them.

"I mean people already think he's a shape-shifter." Shaggy makes a noise from where he lies on Scooby, Scooby snickers. 

Daphne's eyes shift between a soft lilac when she gazes at her family, to a moody green when she looks at the corner ceiling where they had stuffed a sock to cover the camera.

"I still don't trust them." She shifts to lean on Velma as she works on a mathbook. "But i guess we don't really have any choice." Fred abandons his textbook to check on his traps, while alos searching the room again for anymore mics or cameras.

There aren't any aside from the one visibly covered by a sock. They take the precaution of using sign language when discussing anything of importance. They can't be sure that the principal will keep his word to not eavesdrop on their conversations.

A loud growl has them all turning to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Sorry." Shaggy chuckles quietly, Scooby looks hopefully towards Daphne.

"Sorry guys. We don't have any treats." Both seem to deflate and reluctantly go back to studying.

"Principal Nedzu did say that we had access to the cafeteria..." Fred starts, then checks the clock with a grimace. 

"But we've only been studying thirty minutes and we just had breakfast." He looks frustrated. They all feel frustrated. 

They've gotten so used to being on their own. Being in charge of themselves that being placed under observation with a written schedule to follow chafed at their sense of freedom.

They had rules and guidelines drawn out.

But all of it was entirely useless to them as they were drawn up with the mystery inc's personalities and quirks input.

They didn't know about Shaggy and Scooby's accelerated metabolism. 

They didn't know about Daphne's inability to stay seated for hours studying.

They didn't know that Velma only needed a few hours of sleep and confining her to bed for several hours that she didn't need to sleep would only stress her out.

They didn't know that Fred needed to use his quirk or he would end up trapping everyone including himself by mistake because his quirk was not like everyone else's. 

They didn't know that the gang had trouble with separation anxiety because of everyone always forgetting them.

That they feared forgetting eachother and strivex to only remain away from one another for short periods of time.

They didn't know that keeping them trapped in a room with only one door and a guard posted brought back scary memories. 

They didn't realize how terrifying Shaggy's actual quirk was and that if he was too stressed he might accidentally end up using just the slightest bit of power. A power that was frighteningly good at destruction and warping reality.

Shaggy's own quirk frightened him to the point that he would rather be quirkless.

"We'll get through this..." Fred smiles positively, worry lurks in his grey eyes as passes the hungry duo some water to stave off their hunger. It was all that could do some days.

"Do you think that we'll, like, end up in the same grade?" Shaggy asks hesitantly, Scooby snuffels his textbook with a look of profound distaste.

"I'm hopeful that we'll be in the same grade since all out study material is the same." Velma speaks confidently as she proceeds to take several notes on the backs of their schedules to better account for all of their learning strengths and weaknesses.

"Besides, you have me." She grins brightly as she passes them their schedules. "And I've taken out studies seriously since we first started here in Japan." Fred, galvanized by Velma's confidence begins planning how to better accommodate for his friends and himself in their shared dorm and classroom.

"First things first, we test out of English." He grins sharply as they comb over the english texts that were their native language despite not being used much as they grew older.

  


  


* * *

  


Nedzu watches the teenagers take their test with confidence that belies their current situation. 

It was almost as if they were making a point.

Aizawa, Hizashi and Nemuri watch over the five teens to make sure they do not cheat.

Not that it was necessary but Nedzu wasn't going to let the Hero Commission cast any doubt on him and snatch these kids away. They've been through enough hardships.

If he could give them a chance, he can make them great heroes. He can make it so that they have the choice to even be heroes. He knows the Hero Comission would exploit them.

Use them and abuse them until they broke and mold them into a team of heroes as they did to the Pro Hero Hawks.

This was the reason Nedzu despised humans. If they could do that to a child for the greater good, what would they do if they were in charge of a school full of them?

This was why Nedzu would oppose them every step of the way whenever they tried to reach into his school for a foot hold.

And as bad as it seemed, he would use these children here to prove his point. If he could get them to understand what he is trying to do, than it will all be worth it. 

He just needs to be more transparent as his nature is not easy for them to read. Even their canine companion is having a rough time trying to read Nedzu.

He knows that given the right incentive, the teenagers would see his plan but at the moment their vision was clouded by their goal.

  


  


  


  


Nedzu easily grades the papers, trusting everyone to behave for the next ten minutes.

A loud growl permeates the room.

Aizawa sighs but opens the bottom drawer of Nedzu's desk and tosses juice pouches to the teens as well as some energy bars. Nedzu takes special care in noting that everything was split evenly between the taller blond and their canine companion.

Higher metabolisms?

Something to look into when they took their physicals.

  


  


  


"You've all passed with high marks. Even when you were all given tests for different grade levels." They don't seem surprised, they wait mutely, hands touching.

"I can see that you have solved the issue of what grades to place you in." He continues, presenting their grade with a wave of his paw.

"You will be entering UA as first years with the chance to move on as second years in the next semester if you study diligently." 

"Welcome to your hero academia." 

  


  


  


* * *

  


Shaggy fixes his tie as he eyes himself in the mirror. His fingers nervously drum across his chest as he eyes the tie. He quickly unravels in and makes a bowtie instead feeling the little bit of pins and needles in his hands dispate.

"Jeepers Shaggy, it's not even the first day." Daphne sounds exasperated as she looks at his bowtie. She doesn't have him change it though. She winks and puts her tie on as a headband.

Fred eyes them from his spot on the couch where he'd substituted the tie for his ascot.

Scooby has his tied in a bow as well, though it's the only piece of uniform that he wears.

Velma is the only one wearing the tie properly, though she promptly uses it as a glasses cleaner.

"Eraserhead doesn't have a class this year so he will be teaching us the most, making sure we're caught up on everything." She says with a frown, eyes roaming the room as they always did for any type of listening or recording devices.

"You think if he used his quirk on us..." Fred trails off, eyes glancing to Shaggy. Shaggy can hear a sound so faint, ancient in being, it whispers and he feels fear.

"No." They don't bring it up again. They all trust him when it comes to knowing things. Even when Shaggy can't quite explain to them what it is he is listening too. It was disconcerting and more than a little maddening to listen to.

He didn't fit in his own skin, everything ached or tingled unpleasantly for hours after.

"Well then." Fred claps his hands as he starts passing out backpacks. Scooby has a side sadle, it was strange that Scooby had to evem attend school. In America they didn't let him attend so Velma had taken it upon herself to school him herself.

Shaggy wonders what their parents think or if they even noticed them missing. He wonders sometimes why they were picked. Was it because their parents wouldn't notice them?

Or was it because of their quirks?

Was it because of money? Even though no ransom had ever been made.

"Listen up and listen good." Eraserhead stares at them, eyes focused in a way that reminds him of the first time they'd met.

"I won't go easy on you. I won't hold your hand. But if you have any trouble, then i want you to let me know." He moves away from his desk to stand before them, he has four journals and a tablet in his arms.

"You've been through a lot, more than anyone your age should have." He continues as he passes out the journals, laying the tablet on Scooby's desk.

"And you couldn't always ask for help, you've learned not to ask for help." He seems sad when he says that. His legs cramp but he ignores the feeling knowing there isn't a thing he can do.

"The marks that its left on you are bound to be deep. And i doubt any of you trust us enough to actually seek out our help." He taps Fred's journal.

"So use these as diaries or journals or whatever. Don't keep everything bottled up and when your ready, Hound Dog is willing to hear you all out." Shaggy can faintly recall Velma listing Hound Dog as some type of counselor. 

"And if we never want to reach out?" Velma challenges, Shaggy wonders sometimes, if they ever regret meeting him.

Always having to draw attention to themselves so that no one would look to Shaggy and his cursed quirk.

"Then you don't. That's that." He says as if they had never been hunted down. Never had people barge into their lives, trying to befriend them only to use them or sell them out when they felt like it.

They wouldn't need to be so afraid if Shaggy just manned up and used his quirk. But he was too much of a coward.

Too weak to use his own power.

"Would that go for quirk counseling too? We never received it and it's mandatory here in Japan." Fred queries, he's resting his chin on the back of his hand as he watches Eraserhead. Daphne is already scribbling away in her journal while Scooby uses his tail to prod the tablet.

"You aren't Japanese citizens. There's no proof to say you haven't gotten it in your place of birth." Fred grins, Shaggy knows how much he loves to exploit loopholes. 

"Well then, Eraserhead-sensei." Eraserhead smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's Aizawa-sensei. Now introduce yourselves, class president." Fred blinks, points to himself then eyes Velma who shrugs and quickly signs that he is their leader.

"Alright. I'm Fred, that's Scooby Doo, we just call him Scoob or Scooby." Scooby salutes Aizawa-sensei.

"This is Daphne and Velma and over beside Daph is Shaggy." They each nod, Aizawa-sensei pulls a remote from his sleeve and a wall opens up with four suitcases. 

"These are your P.E. uniforms, get changed and then we'll start off with trying to expand on the skills you've shown off when running from the Pros.

Shaggy is proud of his skills in disguising. Scooby was an excellent teacher, one of the best.

But the parkour was one of the tougher and more painful skills they have ever had to learn. Some of the scariest times on the run were in the very beginning when they didn't have any choice but to take those leaps of faith and trust in eachother when the skills they were learning failed them.

More than once someone has broken a bone. Or bruised themselves in horrifying ways.

Growing pains had a whole new meaning for them. Nothing like life or death to get you to judge distances quickly.

That and first aid was pretty much a necessity for them all.

"Recovery girl will take some tims aside to go over your skills for first aid." Shaggy knows that Fred and Daphne want to be heroes. That Velma wanted to work in forensics or as a private detective. And Scooby had his own dreams too. Opening his own restaurant or home for anyone in need.

But Shaggy.

He didn't have a dream.

He didn't have some goal in mind for the future.

He liked working with the gang even when he was running away in terror most days.

He liked to cook.

He liked getting into ridiculous disguises with Scoob. 

Listening to Velma go over clues.

Watching Fred come up with plans.

Seeing Daph learn new skills.

But he didn't have a thing to bring to the gang.

"Something wrong Shaggy?" Shaggy looks up from where he's stretching.

"Nope, all good Freddy." He says with a smile as he accepts his hand to get to his feet.

Just because he doesn't have a goal or a dream, doesn't mean he won't work as hard as the rest. He wasn't going to drag them down.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Shouta makes a note to keep on eye on Shaggy. The teen didn't seem to be doing so well. He might be suffering more than the others. The others seem to recognize thus too by the way they keep him guarded and surrounded as they go about the quirk assessment tests.

They all seem to exhibit their own signs of ptsd but don't call attention to it, instead they just collectively work together as a unit to cover one another's weaknesses.

He can scarcely remember them, but the more he is in their presence the more he can recall. Almost as if being in their presence was enough to erase the block on his memory. 

The little he has always been able to recall is enough to make him promise to help them in any way that he can. Because all he ever remembered was their tears as they dragged him to safety and drew danger to them to keep him safe.

It was his worst failure to date.

Having children protect him and endanger themselves for his safety. His worst regret.

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


Shouta looks at his class fondly. He knows that they don't trust so easily and clam up harder than any kid had the right to, but they had learned to lean on others. They were still highly codependent. 

Likely would always be codependent, but at least they were finally feeling safe enough to fall asleep in the presence of others.

"You're smiling Shou." Shouta tucks his chin down to hide behind his catpure scarf, Hizashi prods his cheek with a wide grin that grows when Shouta slaps his hand away.

"They grew on you~" he sing-songs, Nemuri smirks at him as she sits at her desk grading papers.

"You don't let anyone else into the teacher's lounge." Shouta slams his elbow into Hizashi's side.

"They still have trouble in large crowds, the drills today would likely end up in mass injuries if we allowed them to participate." He says simply as if that is that. He has no one fooled.

They simply eye him and the former vigilantes dog piled in the corner.

He was not going soft!

He wasn't!

  


  


  


Damn. He was soft.

Shouta looks at the kids watching tv and laughing. They were completely at ease, passing snacks back and forth. Chatting and poking fun at one another.

Well. It wasn't like they had classes tomorrow. 

"At least get to bed after this movie ends." He says, they chirp agreements, and practically pile onto one another as if getting ready to fall asleep then and there.

Shouta shuts off the light and shuts the door behind him. Nedzu looks up at him from his cup of tea.

"They've come a long way, don't you think?" Shouta can see that they have definitely come a long way. Sure they don't know what Shaggy's quirk is or why he's afraid of it but they know at least that his quirk has nothing to do with shape-shifting as they had previously thought. And they know it was powerful enough to traumatized the kid and his friends but vaunted enough by villains that they still search for him.

And they've made real progress with getting the kids to open about some of their trauma. They don't talk to Hound Dog, but they have made liberal use of their journals and actually talking to one another about it when they usually just pushed it off.

They had even made friends. Nejire, Mirio and Amajiki really looked up to them.

A lot of the students did.

He knows that there are whispers in the halls about their group being the Fabulous five.

They weren't free of observation from the Hero Comission but they finally had breathing room compared to last year.

"I think, they've got a handle of things now." He hears laughter from their room, recalls how silent it used to be and bends down for Nedzu. The principal seats himself on Shouta's shoulders.

"The future is in their hands, i can't wait to see where they go." He cackles, no doubt making plans to fund their hero agency. 

  


  


* * *

**Interlude: Sports festival**

Scooby runs through the maze, he can hear Shaggy somewhere nearby, and Daphne as well. Fred might be some where in the middle and Velma probably has yet to reach the exit but Scooby has faith that she'll reach it soon.

"And it looks like Velma has reached the end of the maze!" Scooby's ears fold as he hears Present Mic shout into his microphone for all to hear. 

"Scoob!" His ears perk as he hears Velma, he runs forward and bowls over a startled black haired teen. Scooby chuckles as the boy squawks indignantly and gives chase with fire in his hands. Scooby jumps the wall, uses the ledge as leverage to jump across several walls and lands right on another contestant. This one a white haired girl that sneezes pollen. Scooby sneezes, then finds himself frozen stiff just as Daphne enters the path he's on. She doesn't hesitate nor stop as she scoops him over her shoulder and runs.

"Shaggy!" She calls over her shoulder and Scooby grins as Shaggy jumps down from another wall.

"Like, don't make me use one percent of my power." He bluffs as he runs backwards to face the crowd of contestants that have suddenly made it over the walls now that Fred has used his quirk.

Several of them skid to a stop as his hands shimmer. Fred instantly traps them as he joins them.

"Wait to bluff Shaggy!" Fred laughs, Shaggy shakes off his hand to dust the air with glitter with a pen light in his hand.

"Nice trap Freddy!" Daphne says as she launches Scooby through the air.

Scooby shifts mid-air into a bird and flies straight towards the exit. 

"And is anyone surprised at these kids team work?" Present Mic announces just as Fred, Daphne and Shaggy clear the maze.

  


  


  


  


Lava Freeze tag.

The next round is freeze tag.

"Well, it could be hide and go lava freeze tag." Daphne says with a shrug. Shaggy is making their sandwiches as they wait for the arena to get set up.

"Parkour. Why did it have to be parkour?" Whines one of class 1-B's students. Scooby thinks his quirk was something about sliding on surfaces. 

"Alright Scoob. Here's your half." Scooby eagerly digs in, the others declining some after being asked.

"No hard feelings guys?" Velma smiles at them, Scooby looks up at the monitor to see that she's it. Along with Daphne and himself. 

Shaggy already sighs good naturedly while Fred gets fired up.

Daphne shakes everyone's hands and winks as she tells them not to lose to quickly.


End file.
